Return of the Bark
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After discovering the Bark of the Elders, Clifford must assemble the new Puppy Guard.


One day at the apartment, Emily Elizabeth took Daffodil to the top of the apartment to see the whole city.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Look Daffodil, everything you see is our kingdom."

Daffodil said, "Wow."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now remember Daffodil, being queen is a tough responsibility and soon you'll-"

Soon, a sockspider hit Emily Elizabeth face.

Emily Elizabeth said, "What the? A sockspider."

Daffodil said, "Clifford."

Clifford said, "Whoops, sorry Emily Elizabeth. Me and Zo were just playing with the sockspider."

Zo said, "And Clifford couldn't catch the sockspider right."

Clifford said, "What? Unleast I was fast enough to get it."

Zo said, "Yeah well, you still couldn't do it, because you're too weak."

Clifford said, "You're the one who's weak."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Clifford."

Zo said, "Unleast I'm older than you."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Zo."

Clifford said, "Oh yeah, well let see if you're old enough to do this."

So Clifford and Zo started attacking each other.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Boys."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Let me handle this. Clifford, will you please stop fooling around."

Clifford said, "Not until Zo admit that I can he's too weak."

Zo said, "I don't think so. I'm stronger than you."

Clifford said, "Oh no you're not."

Daffodil sighed and said, "Man, I'm surrounded by babies."

Clifford said, "Hey, I heard that."

Daffodil said, "Well maybe it wouldn't happen if you were to stop fighting."

Clifford said, "Yeah well, unleast I'm having some fun, unlike you."

Daffodil said, "That because I'm training to be-"

Clifford interrupted and said, "Queen of the city. Yeah, yeah, I know all about it Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Well, you're just jealous because you won't be queen. When are you gonna grow up to be, little brother?"

Clifford said, "I don't know, but it might be better than this."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Alright you two, that enough. Clifford, Daffodil is gonna be tracking the Dog Park with her friends today. Why don't you and Zo go play?"

Clifford said, "Well, okay."

Zo said, "And I know just the place. Come on Clifford."

Clifford said, "Right behind you Zo. Bye Emily Elizabeth, bye Daffodil. Have fun tracking the Dog Park."

Daffodil sighed and said, "I can't believe we're related."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Don't worry Daffodil. Clifford will grow up someday, I hope."

So Clifford and Zo went to the alley to play with the sockspider. They've been playing with it for ten minute. Soon, the sockspider roll in to the fox territory.

Clifford said, "Oh great, the sockspider rolled in to the fox territory. Game over."

Zo said, "So what? I'm not scared of the fox territory."

Clifford said, "Neither am I. It just that Emily Elizabeth say that we shouldn't go in there."

Zo said, "Phtt girls, they're always trying to stop you from doing something dangerous. After all, you know what my uncle always say."

Clifford said, "Yes I know, Hakuna Matata."

So Zo entered the fox territory to find the sockspider. Beyond the fox territory, a group of fox and their leader Syndrome are searching for meat.

Lurky said, "Hey Syndrome, I'm hungry. Can we find something to eat?"

Syndrome said, "Grrrr, stop your complaining. Food will get here when it get here."

Shallow said, "Can we like eat fruit or something?"

Syndrome said, "What am I a vegetarian? We need meat you know. If that Emily Elizabeth hadn't banished us from the city, none of this would've happened."

Shallow said, "That doesn't mean we can't eat anything."

Syndrome sighed and soon, he spotted an orange cat. He said, "Hey, why don't you two grab me that cat over that?"

Lurky said, "That cat. Mmm, look tasty."

Shallow said, "Come on, let go grab him."

As Lurky and Shallow walked toward them, Zo found the sockspider.

Zo said, "Ah, here it is."

As Zo tried to get the sockspider, Clifford saw something beyond those cans.

Clifford said, "Hevi Kabisa, what is that?"

Soon, Lurky and Shallow started coming toward Zo from behind. Clifford gasped and said, "Zo, watch out."

Zo said, "What?"

Soon, Shallow finally caught Zo.

Zo said, "Hey, what the big idea."

Lurky said, "Mmm, smell tasty too."

Zo gasped and said, "Oh yeah, well you smell stinky."

Shallow said, "Yeah sure."

Clifford said, "Lurky, Shallow, put Zo down. Pick on someone your own side."

Lurky said, "Clifford, you want the cat. Come and get him."

Clifford said, "Grrrr, let him go. You fox don't want any trouble with Emily Elizabeth."

Lurky said, "Yeah sure. Emily Elizabeth is too girly to do anything."

Clifford said, "What did you say?"

Lurky said, "Oh nothing."

Shallow said, "Alright, fun over. Syndrome need his lunch."

Zo said, "What?"

Clifford said, "NO! LET HIM GO!"

Clifford let out a loud bark that made Lurky and Shallow run in fear. Zo got back to Clifford.

Zo said, "Wow Clifford, how did you do that?"

Clifford said, "Do what?"

Zo said, "That super loud bark."

Clifford said, "I don't know. I wish I knew."

Zo said, "Well, let get back to the apartment."

Clifford said, "Right."

So Clifford and Zo head back to the apartment. Meanwhile, Emily Elizabeth and Evan were standing on the top of the apartment and hearing one of Clifford's bark.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Evan, was that Clifford's bark?"

Evan said, "Yes Emily Elizabeth. He is ready and it is time."

Emily Elizabeth said, "What? Evan please he can't be ready. He's still a puppy."

Evan said, "Yeah, but you heard the bark, right."

Emily Elizabeth said, "I know. It just that it a big responsibility. I think I need more time to prepare him."

Evan said, "Oh come on Emily Elizabeth. Don't be like that."

Emily Elizabeth sighed and said, "Okay."

Soon, Clifford and Zo made it back to the apartment.

Clifford said, "Hi Emily Elizabeth, Evan."

Evan whispered to Emily Elizabeth and said, "Tell him."

Emily Elizabeth sighed again and said, "Clifford, we need to talk."

Clifford gasped and said, "Oh no. Emily Elizabeth, we already had that talk. The birds and the bees. I already know about that mushy stuff."

Emily Elizabeth chuckled and said, "No, it not that."

Evan said, "Actually Clifford, it was your bark."

Clifford said, "My bark."

Evan said, "Yes. Did you notice anything different about it?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, not really."

Zo said, "Actually, I saw a few dogs on a cloud. Maybe that where it comes from."

Clifford said, "So, that what happen to my bark. It was by some cloud."

Evan said, "It was not just any bark Clifford. It was the Bark of the Elders."

Clifford said, "The Bark of the Elders."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yes. The Bark of the Elders is also the group of the Puppy Guard who protect the city and keep danger away from it."

Clifford said, "The Puppy Guard."

Evan said, "Emily Elizabeth, it is time."

Clifford said, "Time for what?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Follow me Clifford."

So Emily Elizabeth and Evan took Clifford and Zo to the bottom of the apartment and show them the lair. Clifford and Zo were amazed.

Clifford said, "Wow, I never saw this place before."

Zo said, "Me neither."

Clifford and Zo saw the drawing on the wall.

Clifford said, "Emily Elizabeth, what drawing on the wall for?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "These drawing Clifford are all of the Puppy Guard that help protect the city over the past few years. That one over there is the one of our last Puppy Guard."

Zo said, "Whoa."

Clifford said, "But, what happened to them?"

Emily Elizabeth looked down on Clifford sadly and said, "I think this story is without a happy ending."

Clifford said, "What you mean?"

Emily Elizabeth sighed and said, "Not long ago. You're evil grandfather Hitler was the member of the Puppy Guard. He was the fiercest one. He also have the bravest, strongest, keenest of sight, and fastest Puppy Guard. Soon, Hitler got jealous, because he want to rule the city instead of God. Soon, Hitler plan to take him down, but the Puppy Guard refused to do it. Later, Hitler lost total control and used the Bark of the Elders to the rest of the Puppy Guard. What he didn't realized, that when he destroyed the Puppy Guard, he became weak and helpless. So now we need to find the new leader."

Clifford said, "Whoa. Does that mean I'm the leader of the Puppy Guard."

Evan said, "Yes Clifford, you are also the fiercest puppy of them all. Just remember, the roar is also used for good things, but it can also lead to bad things as well."

Clifford said, "I'll never be like Hitler, ever."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Thank you Clifford. So now, your job is to assemble the new Puppy Guard, by getting the fastest, keenest of sight, bravest, and strongest of them all."

Clifford said, "Hmm, okay. I'll do my best."

Zo said, "Can I be in the Puppy Guard too?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Of course. Unless you know what he is exactly."

Clifford said, "I'm sure we'll figure it out. Come on, let get going."

So Clifford and Zo set out to assemble the Puppy Guard. Meanwhile, Zigar was on the window side, listening to Emily Elizabeth, Clifford, Evan, and Zo. He said, "So, Emily Elizabeth is giving Clifford the leader of the Puppy Guard. Hmm, I wonder if Syndrome knows about this."

He flew back to the fox territory to find Syndrome. Meanwhile, Clifford and Zo are figuring out how to assemble the new Puppy Guard.

Zo said, "Alright Clifford. Who should we look for first?"

Clifford said, "Well, since we're looking for new members of the Puppy Guard. Maybe I need to find the bravest one first."

Zo said, "Clifford wait. Before you ask anybody about who is the bravest. Is it okay if I be the bravest kitten?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, are you sure you can handle?"

Zo said, "Of course I can. I want to join the Puppy Guard. I will also stand for anything. Including foxes, deaths, weapons, rock slide, fire ball, waterfall, asteroids, Devil, bad guys, noises, insects, and everything."

Clifford said, "Alright, you made your point. Welcome to the Puppy Guard."

Zo said, "Wow, thank Clifford."

Soon, Clifford and Zo heard a small yelp.

Zo said, "Huh? What was that?"

Clifford said, "It sound like Daffodil friend Cheri."

Zo said, "And she need help. Our help. It our first adventure. Come on."

Clifford said, "Huh? I guess so. Zo, wait up."

So Clifford and Zo ran to help Cheri. Meanwhile, Daffodil and Teacup are at the Dog Park with Cheri who got her paw stuck in a tree.

Teacup said, "Hold still Cheri. Cleo and T Bone will help you get out of there."

Cheri said, "Where am I gonna go Teacup? I'm scared."

Daffodil sighed and said, "You wouldn't be scared if you haven't stop every single minute to sharpen your claws on every single trees."

Cheri said, "But Daffodil, if I don't keep them sharp, they won't stay shiny."

T Bone said, "Never fear. It super T Bone is here."

Cleo said, "And Cleo of course. We can use this stick to get Cheri's claws out of the tree no problem."

Daffodil said, "Are you sure about that?"

T Bone said, "Of course. We did the same thing with Emily Elizabeth when she was young."

Teacup said, "I guess so."

Zo appeared and said, "Hold it."

Daffodil said, "Huh?"

Zo said, "Never fear, it Zo the bravest kitten is here."

Cleo said, "Zo."

T Bone said, "The bravest kitten."

Zo said, "That right. Now, what is the problem?"

Cheri said, "My claws got stuck in a tree."

Zo said, "Hmm, not to worry. All we need is something wet."

Zo went to the watering hole and grabbed waters from his mouth. Then he squirt it on Cheri's paws. Soon, Cheri moves her paws and she was saved. The others were amazed.

Cheri said, "Wow Zo, that was brave of you."

Zo said, "Thank Cheri. Glad to help."

Clifford said, "Hey Zo, how it go?"

Zo said, "Not to worry Clifford, I got it all under control."

Clifford said, "Wow, great job Zo."

Zo said, "Thank."

Cleo said, "So, what is this bravest kitten thing?"

Clifford said, "Oh, didn't you hear. Emily Elizabeth put me in charge of assembling the Puppy Guard."

Daffodil said, "What a Puppy Guard?"

Clifford said, "It a group of five animals that protect the city and keep dangers away."

Teacup said, "Wow, sound interesting."

Zo said, "And I'm in the Puppy Guard too. It gonna be so cool."

Cleo said, "Wait, Zo in the Puppy Guard."

T Bone said, "I'm not sure Zo. It sound dangerous."

Zo said, "Dangers, hah. I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger, HA HA HA HA!"

T Bone said, "Well, if you put it that way."

Cleo said, "Alright then, you're hired."

Zo said, "Yes, thanks Aunt Cleo and Uncle T Bone."

Clifford said, "Alright Zo, now that everybody is safe. We must assemble the rest of the animals."

Zo said, "Got it."

So Clifford and Zo continued on searching for members of the Puppy Guard. Meanwhile, at the fox territory, Zigar went to tell Syndrome the news.

Zigar said, "Syndrome sir. Do you have a moment?"

Syndrome said, "Oh, what is it now?"

Zigar said, "I am here to announce that Clifford is assembling a new Puppy Guard."

Syndrome said, "What? Impossible. The Puppy Guard was destroyed long time ago."

Zigar said, "Which is why he is assembling new one too."

Lurky said, "Wait a minute, Puppy Guard are the only one that is keeping foxes away from the city."

Syndrome gasped and said, "You're right. That mean, when Hitler destroyed the Puppy Guard, we were able to take down the city."

Shallow said, "So, what should we do?"

Syndrome evil chuckled and said, "Here is what we're going to do. Before the new Puppy Guard is ready, we're gonna attack the city."

Lurky said, "Hmm, that sound like a good plan."

Shallow said, "Yeah."

Syndrome said, "Alright then. Gather up all of the foxes and we'll attack at sunset."

So the foxes began demolishing their evil plan to destroy the city. Meanwhile, Clifford and Zo are looking for the fastest member of the Puppy Guard. They asked Flo for a meeting. Then they went to look for the keenest of sight. They asked Norville for a meeting. Then they looked for the strongest member of the Puppy Guard. They asked Jorge for a meeting. Soon, all of the animals gather up in the courtyard.

Clifford said, "Alright everybody. Thanks for meeting with me. I have an important announcement to make."

Jorge said, "Sure Clifford."

Norville said, "What the news?"

Clifford said, "Well, I am here asked you all to join the new Puppy Guard and help defend the city."

Flo said, "The Puppy Guard."

Clifford said, "Yep. We needed the fastest, bravest, keenest of sight, fiercest, and the strongest. Which is why I can bark really loud, Zo is not afraid of anything, Flo can run fast in ten second fast, Norville have vision that can see through things, and Jorge can lift anything from a tiny little termite to a giant building."

Norville said, "That's true."

Flo said, "We're in."

Zo said, "So Clifford, what's our first mission as a team?"

Clifford said, "I'm not sure, but for now, let practice our patrolling."

Puppy Guard said, "RIGHT!"

So the Puppy Guard practice their patrolling. Meanwhile, Daffodil, Cheri, and Teacup are tracking the Dog Park.

Daffodil said, "Alright girls, are you ready to track some animals?"

Teacup and Cheri said, "READY!"

Daffodil said, "Okay, but remember, it important to stay quiet so the animals don't recognize you while tracking. Also, it is important to watch how the grass move so you don't get spotted."

Teacup said, "Well, this is pretty boring."

Cheri said, "Are we gonna attack them?"

Daffodil said, "No. Emily Elizabeth only want us to track them. If we attack them, we might hurt or injure them as well. We might even be as bad as the foxes."

Cheri said, "Uh Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "What is it Cheri?"

Cheri said, "Look, foxes."

Daffodil gasped and said, "Oh no."

Teacup said, "What do we do?"

Daffodil said, "Go find Clifford and the rest of the Puppy Guard. I'll stay here and keep watch."

Cheri said, "Right."

Teacup said, "Be careful Daffodil."

So Cheri and Teacup went to get Clifford and the Puppy Guard. Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Clifford and the others are waiting for a mission to come.

Zo said, "Man, I'm bored. When will our first mission get here."

Clifford said, "Zo, you gotta be patience. We don't need to have danger every day you know."

Flo said, "Unless the danger is scare of us."

Norville said, "Now, I don't think that is true."

Jorge said, "There could be, I guess."

Soon, Cheri and Teacup came in.

Cheri said, "Clifford, we got a problem."

Clifford said, "What is it?"

Teacup said, "It Syndrome and his clan. They're attacking the city."

Clifford gasped and said, "Puppy Guard, let move out."

So the Puppy Guard set out to find Syndrome and his clan. Meanwhile, Daffodil is spying on Syndrome to make sure he's not doing anything dangerous. Soon, Lurky and Shallow have captured Daffodil. She started screaming for help. Soon, the Puppy Guard heard Daffodil screaming. They hurry and got there as fast as they can. As they made it, Lurky and Shallow saw Clifford and the rest of the Puppy Guard.

Clifford growl and said, "Lurky, Shallow, let Daffodil go now."

Lurky said, "Ha, we'll never give you your sister back Clifford."

Clifford said, "You better give her back or else."

Shallow said, "Or else what?"

Zo said, "Or else this."

Zo quickly bite Shallow and Lurky tail, causing them to release Daffodil. Jorge took Daffodil to a safe place. Soon, Syndrome came and saw Clifford and the Puppy Guard.

Syndrome said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Clifford and the Puppy Guard."

Clifford said, "Grrrr, so you're behind this."

Syndrome said, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE! Lucky guess."

As the foxes set their position to fight, Clifford asked his Puppy Guard crew to get back and he quickly used the Bark of the Elder that scared the foxes away.

Syndrome said, "Grrrr, you may have won this time Clifford, but next time it won't be too easy."

Soon, the city was once again save. Daffodil quickly hop to Clifford and hugged him.

Daffodil said, "Oh Clifford, thank you so much for saving me."

Clifford said, "You're welcome Daffodil. I'm glad you're safe."

Zo said, "And this was the best mission ever."

Norville said, "It sure was."

Clifford said, "Well, let get back to the apartment to reclaim our victory."

Soon, Clifford, Daffodil, and the Puppy Guard went back home and Clifford and his friends are now the members of the Puppy Guard. Emily Elizabeth and Evan were proud of Clifford for saving the city.

The End.


End file.
